disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Deputy Durland
Deputy Edwin Durland is a recurring character in Gravity Falls. He is part of the local law enforcement team of Gravity Falls along with Sheriff Blubs. Background Personality Deputy Durland works with his partner, Sheriff Blubs. They are known as the lazy and sarcastic local law enforcement team who deem every case unsolvable so that they can go to lunch instead. He is shown to be an extremely incompetent police officer on the rare case that he does actual work. He always helps Sheriff Blubs and asks him if he needs anything. Physical appearance Durland is a lanky and pale man with a large pink nose, big ears, and a black unibrow. He wears tall boots with his uniform and has his trousers hiked up high. Role in the series He is first seen in the episode "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," alongside Sheriff Blubs on Lake Gravity Falls. There, they, alongside the crowd of people, laugh at Old Man McGucket's explanation about the mysterious Gobblewonker destroying his boat. It is later shown that he and the Sheriff catch Grunkle Stan for harassing other people on the lake, and give him a tracking device that he must wear. He is next seen in "Headhunters". He is called to the crime scene when Wax Stan is murdered, and his partner Blubs declares the case unsolvable. When Dipper volunteered to help solve the case, Durland and Blubs believe an adorable "city boy" like Dipper could not possibly solve the mystery. Then Durland and Blubs leaves to see a "23-16" (watch someone fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth). Later, he and Blubs raid Toby Determined's Gravity Falls Gossiper when Dipper accuses him of being the culprit; however, he is found innocent. Later, after Dipper successfully defeats the wax men, the Deputy and Sheriff come to the Mystery Shack, and Blubs tells Dipper he's confident he couldn't solve the case, and takes a long sip of his coffee. When Dipper informed him that he had solved the case, the sheriff spews his drink into the Deputy's face. Durland then spits his drink into the Sheriff's face in turn, causing them both to drive away and crash. In "Dipper vs. Manliness", he is seen at the Greasy's Diner, using a radar gun to record how fast Blubs can eat pancakes. Durland later appears in downtown when one of the fire hydrants is destroyed. Durland and Blubs decide to take off their uniforms and run around the fire hydrant in circles, rather than solving the mystery. In the episode "Irrational Treasure", Durland and Blubs are the announcers of the ceremony at Pioneer Day. At the ceremony, Durland keeps ringing his bell, even when an elderly lady in the crowd's purse gets stolen. Later on in the episode, a mysterious man gives the Deputy and Sheriff orders to apprehend Dipper and Mabel Pines before they can discover Gravity Falls' secret: That it was founded by the embarrassing 8 1/2th president, Quentin Trembley. Later, Blubs and Durland successfully catch Dipper and Mabel by following the trail of candy wrappers Mabel accidentally leaves behind. Blubs tells them that finding Trembley's body is his and Durland's special mission, and now that they found it, they cannot let Dipper and Mabel talk about it with anyone. They decide to escort Dipper and Mabel to Washington, along with the rest of the evidence of Trembley's existence. They then attempt to halt Trembley, Mabel, and Dipper's escape. They corner the trio on top of the train. However, Trembley, realizing that he is technically president, orders the Sheriff and Deputy to cease, and take a vacation, an order which they are eager to follow. In "The Deep End", Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs are first seen at the Gravity Falls Pool. When Durland applies sunscreen on Blubs' back, Wendy tosses a rescue buoy at the two cops, which scares them and prevents them from moving. The cops are later seen sleeping inside their police car at night. When Dipper is chasing Mabel thorough the town in a golf cart, Blubs and Durland get awakened by the noise the vehicles were making. They are oblivious to the fact that the twins are speeding, as Durland comments that the sound was probably from their dream. In "Blendin's Game", it is shown that Deputy Durland was the handyman at the Mystery Shack before Soos. Soos was hired literally less than 20 seconds after Durland was fired. Trivia *In "Irrational Treasure", Mabel expresses suspicions that Durland is illiterate. This is later confirmed in "Bottomless Pit!". Category:Characters Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Males Category:Sheriffs Category:Police officers Category:Adults Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Henchmen Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters